May The Force Protect You
by Celgress
Summary: What if Powers Rangers were a form of Jedi? Under the tutelage of Zordon and Obi-Wan can our young heroes protect Angel Grove from the forces of evil, while resisting the lure of the Dark Side as personified by Sidious and Vader?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

I do not own Stars Wars and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

May The Force Protect You: Prologue

By Celgress

_A Long Long Time Ago…._

_For thousands of years the Galactic Republic flourished under the wise guidance of the Senate and magnanimous protection of the Jedi Order. It was an age of enlightenment, of peace, of prosperity. Utilizing the mysterious yet pervasive__,__ energy field known as the Force the Jedi Masters forged Power Coins which impaired amazing abilities upon those with pre-existing Force sensitivity. Tragically over time the shining jewel of universal civilization slowly rotted away from the inside out due to decadence, neglect, corruption. At the end of the long decline came a devastating war with ruthless forces from beyond the Galaxy the so called "Space Monsters" led by a fearsome warlord Ivan Ooze. With help from a double dealing senator named Palpatine__,__ who'd secretly learned the art of creating and using Power Coins under renegade Jedi Master Plagueis, and the traitorous Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker__,__ who took the moniker Vader__,__ the Space Monster armies swept away the Galactic Republic purging the Jedi Order in the process__.__ Rallying what little remained of both Jedi and Republican forces. High Jedi Master Zordon and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi managed to deal a crippling defeat to the Space Monsters and their Dark Jedi allies, though the cost was very high. All the surviving Jedi save Zordon and Obi-wan perished in the battle, additionally Zordon was grievously wounded to the point of being effectively crippled. Following the battle Zordon and Obi-wan succeeded in sealing away the leadership of the Space Monsters and Dark Jedi, including Palpatine known now as Sidious, Vader, Ivan Ooze as well as his two star pupils Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa, on a primitive backwater world called Earth. Forgoing new Power Coins Zordon with the help of Obi-wan and a service droid designated Alpha One built an observation/command centre on Earth to monitor the imprisoned leadership should any ever escape. Zordon and Obi-wan then placed each other in suspended animation so they could train a new generation of fledgling Jedi should the worst happen__._

_To Be Continued_

**There you have it folks. The idea for this crossover fanfiction has been rattling around in my brain for ages. Should I continue it or not****,**** please let me know your thoughts on this concept.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

I do not own Stars Wars and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

May The Force Protect You: Episode One – Out of the Past

By Celgress

Antarctica

Three researchers toiled with shovels and pickaxes in a raging blizzard. The howling, frigid wind cut like a knife. The whirling snow vastly reducing visibility, you couldn't see more than a foot in any direction. Above the tempest the distinctive clank of metal against metal could be distinctly heard. Dropping the pickaxe one of the researchers used his gloved hands to swipe away the broken ice from around an object deeply embedded in the permafrost. Slowly a dull grey, metallic object resembling an ornate manhole cover with a red jewel set in the center slowly began to emerge.

"I told you something was down here." The researcher said excitedly. "Ground penetrating radar never lies."

"Unbelievable," the Second Researcher said in awe. "This object is clearly artificial."

"It can't be." The Third Researcher said shaking her head vigorously. "We're what at the ten thousand year mark? People didn't reach Antarctica until the early 19th Century C.E. There must be a continent has never had an indigenous population."

"Far as we know," The First Researcher said brushing the last of the ice fragments off the mysterious object. "Discoveries such as this have overthrown conventional wisdom in the past. Remember the discoveries of the Minoan civilization in 1905 and the Sealacamp in 1938? This could be the find of the century hell maybe the millennium." Staring intently at the red jewel the First Researcher abruptly ceased his speech. Methodically he placed the tip of his pickaxe under the edge of the object and pushed up with all his might.

"What are you doing?" The Second Researcher asked in alarm trying to stop the First Researcher from destroying the object, or so he feared. "Stop you'll damage it!"

The First Researcher pushed the Second Researcher away followed by the third who next tried to intervene. He used such force the pair were momentarily stunned. Relentlessly he pushed his pickaxe against the object. After about a minute of effort there was a loud pop, followed by the object flying through the air and wedging itself in a nearby snowbank. The First Researcher was flung back several feet by the release of pressure. A tremendous bottled up power being freed from countless centuries of slumber.

Out of a now exposed gaping hole in the ice sheet streams of multicolored, exotic energies shot high into the air. Thick, black smoke poured forth engulfing the immediate area in a swirling fog bank. Electrical discharges intermittently lite up small parts of the cloud mass. A strange, high pitched whistling sound could be heard. The smoke dissipated quickly as it appeared revealing three imposing individuals: an ancient man in a black robe with glowing yellow eyes, a nearly pure black leather robot wearing a cape, another off white colored yellow eyed robot with a skeletal appearance who was clad in a slate grey cape.

"You," The ancient man said pointing a pale, boney finger at the First Researcher. "On what planet, region and time period do we find ourselves?"

In spite of his previously debilitating fear the First Researcher felt compelled to answer. "The planet is Earth, the region is the mainly uninhabited continent of Antarctica and the year is 2014 Common Era."

"Good, very good," The ancient man cooed. "Where on your planet are the Jedi; Zordon and Obi-wan based?"

"Excuse me master, I am unfamiliar with the terms you us. What are Jedi and who are Zordon & Obi-wan?" The First Researcher asked a confused look on his face.

The ancient man grinned sinisterly unleashing a torrent of force lightning. Within less than thirty seconds the three researchers had been incinerated.

"I sense Zordon and Obi-wan are indeed present on this world." The ancient man said. "Come Lord Vader, General Grievous we must go to the place they are hiding. I shall teleport us their immediately."

"At once Lord Sidious," General Grievous said with a quick bow. Grievous gestured toward the hole in the ice out came twenty B-1 Battle Droids. Darth Sidious spoke an incantation in an unknown language the group vanished in cascade of black energy.

The Moon

A pair of astronauts from the International Space Station, or ISS, walked across the dusty surface. Today was perhaps the most important day in the history of manned space exploration since the Apollo landings of the 1970s'. The mission marked humanity's first step towards Mars. Leading scientists having determined that a forward base on the Moon would prove essential if a mission to the Red Planet were to become a reality.

"What do we have here?" One of the astronauts said nearly tripping over an odd cylindrical object partially buried in the barren lunar surface.

"I don't know." The other astronaut said kneeling down to examine the object more closely. "It appears oddly metallic. I wonder how it got here."

"Could it be a piece of space debris, perhaps part of a probe or something?" The First Astronaut offered. "I know the old Soviet Union crashed a few into the lunar surface back in the day."

"It certainly doesn't look like any probe I've ever seen or heard of." The Second Astronaut said running his hand along the smooth side. "Hey there is a jewel of some sort on top of what I think is a lid, let's open this baby up."

"I don't know." The First Astronaut said. "We have no idea what's inside. It could be anything. What if it is the remnants of a Cold War era probe? It could contain radioactive material. I don't want to spend the next two weeks going through decontamination when we get back to ISS."

"Don't be such a wimp." The Second Astronaut said tugging at the lid. "I bet it's full of treasure. I'm going for it."

"Wait you can't!" The First Astronaut yelled into his microphone.

It was already too late. The lid came off the canister with startling ease. A sequence of events unfolded identical to those in Antarctica mere moments ago. When the black smoke cleared the astronauts were confronted by a group of bizarre creatures: a staff wielding woman with an outrageous double conical hairstyle in an ornate red dress, a frighteningly large winged blue ape in gold armor, a grey terrier like creature wearing a blue gnome hat & old fashioned spectacles, a hairy black white faced bat creature, a large headed blue goblin and a truly massive grey furred sphinx. The frightened astronauts ran away at top speed before the monsters could attack them.

"Free at long last." The woman said in her screechy voice. "King Sphinx what is the status of our army?"

"Queen Rita we have only eight Putties currently at our disposal." King Sphinx said getting down on one knee the putties appearing around him.

"Not good enough, by any measure." Rita Repulsa barked. "Finster get over here now!"

"At once my Queen," The terrier like creature said shuffling up alongside Rita.

"Are we still on the only natural satellite of that wretched planet Earth as I surmise?" Rita sepeculated.

"It would appear so my Queen." Finster confirmed.

"That means Emperor Ooze's staging base should be nearby and ripe for the taking. We must head there immediately." Rita ordered. "Goldar, Squatt, Baboo come along oh and Baboo bring Thrax." The gold armored monkey Goldar followed by the blue skinned goblin Squatt and the black furred bat creature Baboo fell in line behind Rita, Finster, King Sphinx and the Putties.

Baboo retrieved a small red form in a drown blanket from the canister. "Why do I always have to drag the brat around?" He mumbled. The infant Thrax immediately started fussing.

"Give him here you fool." Rita said halting the procession. Baboo eagerly discharged his duty.

"Hush little monster don't say a word mommy's going to conquer this miserable world. Soon I'll make those Jedi pay." Rita sang. "If only your daddy were here. We made an impressive duo."

"Daddy, who that," Thrax babbled his skeleton like mouth drooling.

"His named was Lord Zedd my little killer. Other than our emperor Ivan Ooze he was the most fearsome Space Monster that ever lived. He was unstoppable until those nasty Jedi Masters Obi-wan and Zordon buried him." Rita said her eyes narrowing. "Don't fret my darling they'll regret what they did to your daddy, I swear it. I'll see those arrogant Jedi brought low. Their noses rubbed in the bile of total humiliation. Come along my minions we have much work ahead of us."

The strange procession snaked it's way across the lunar surface. They made their way towards the secret fortress hidden deep under the Sea of Tranquility. Soon the people of Earth would feel their wrath and they'd learn to fear the name Rita Repulsa.

Command Center

"Hello Alpha." Obi-wan said groggily walking into the central chamber of the Command Center. "I trust you have a good reason for bringing me out of stasis?"

"I do Obi-Wan." The high strung service droid said in his usual excitable manner. "The security seals on two of our stasis prison capsules have been breached."

"Which ones," Obi-wan inquired coming fully wake upon hearing the dire news.

"Unfortunately those containing the Sith and Rita & her monsters were accidentally opened by Earthling explorers." The floating head of Zordon said appearing in the stasis tube which dominated one section of the chamber.

"Then the time we've long feared is finally upon." Obi-wan said stoically. "May the Force guide our actions."

"Obi-wan you must seek out five adolescent candidates who are both strong in and Force and pure of heart." Zordon instructed. "Then bring them here so that I may imbue them with the five remaining Power Coins. We shall train them old friend in the ways of light side."

"Adolescents, you know what Grand Master Yoda would say." Obi-wan said half in just.

"I know it is best to begin the training at a much younger age. Young children however cannot adequately utilize the enhanced abilities granted by the Power Coins. If we must move swiftly or the Earth will fall." Zordon said.

"Sadly I concur." Obi-wan said.

"I'd advise you start your search in the nearby town of Angel Grove." Zordon said. "May the Force protect you Obi-wan."

"And you Zordon." Obi-wan said retrieving his lightsaber and Power Coin from their storage slots on the console before vanishing in a surge of indigo light.

Angel Grove

"What in the World?" The English butler stammered before Darth Vader used the Force to snap the man's neck and toss his body against the far wall. Vader, Sidious, Grievous and the twenty B-1s then entered the mansion through the now unattended door.

"Yes this structure shall make a fine base." Darth Sidious said from underneath his hood. "General secure the area reduce any resistance you encounter."

"Thy will be done Lord Sidious." Grievous said after a quick bow stomping further into the mansion the battle droids in tow.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Darth Vader said turning towards the supreme dark lord of the Sith.

"We must rebuild our resources." Darth Sidious stated. "Our first steps should be infiltration of the local political and commercial systems. Once we control the apparatuses of power we shall create a series of crises that only we can solve thus consolidating our grip on power by gaining the public trust until we have achieved unquestioned, unassailable control. Only then will own final goal be within easy reach, the subjugation of this primitive world."

Beneath his masked the scarred face of Darth Vader smiled. He would keep this dark genius close until he learned all he could. Then and only then would Vader overthrow his master becoming the undisputed Dark Lord of the Sith, ruler of Earth and finally the Galaxy itself.

"We require a dark acolyte Lord Vader." Darth Sidious said withdrawing a shimmering Power Coin from a hidden pocket deep within his obsidian robe, "someone young, ambitious, full of repressed deep seeded rage that can be crafted into hatred and strong in the Force. Who is intimately familiar with the ways of this strange new society, a local born and bred. Lord Vader go seek out such an individual. Once he or she has proved worthy, bring the candidate before me. I warn you do not return empty handed. I shall not tolerate failure."

"Rest assured I shall not fail my master." Darth Vader said. With a flourish of his cape Vader left the mansion.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

I do not own Stars Wars and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

May The Force Protect You: Episode Two – Chosen

By Celgress

Angel Grove

"Nice PJs gramps, too bad Halloween isn't for another month." The heavyset, leather jacket wearing punk laughed at Obi-wan, elbowing his similarly clad but much thinner companion in the ribs. The skinny punk then mimicked the heavyset punk's reaction to Obi-wan's traditional Jedi attire.

With a heavy sigh Obi-wan stopped in front of the pair waving his right hand in front of the punks' eyes he said. "What are your names boys?"

"Farkas Bulkmeier, my friends call me Bulk." The heavyset punk said a faraway look on his face.

"Eugene Skullovitch, my nickname is Skull." The skinny punk said an identical look plastered on his face.

"Do you boys know where I can find people of your own age group here in Angel Grove on a Saturday afternoon?" Obi-wan asked.

"A lot of teens in this city hang out at the Youth Center on Saturdays." Skull answered.

"Thank you Bulk and Skull. You have been most helpful." Obi-wan said to be prudent he produced a handheld device from the confines of his robes. Using his left hand Obi-wan passed the tuning fork shaped object over Bulk & Skull. When the device remained silent Obi-wan mouthed 'thank the Force' before putting it away. Waving his right hand in front of the punks again he commanded. "Go home boys, do a good deed or two your consciences will feel better for it."

Bulk & Skull shook their heads as if waking from a dream. The punks stumbled away down the street several feet before regaining their former poise. Obi-wan meanwhile headed for the Youth Center.

The Youth Center

Katherine "Kat" Hillard sat in a booth drinking milkshakes with her boyfriend Tommy Oliver. The blonde from Australia had moved to Angel Grove earlier in the year and still didn't know many people her own age. While a naturally friendly person Kat wasn't exactly outgoing. In fact she could be right down shy at times. Being an "army brat" Kat's family had moved around a lot. Though you wouldn't suspect it from her heavy Australian Kat's parents were American citizens. He father being a career military man originally from Ohio who had been assigned everywhere from Germany to Korea to Australia as part of a NATO/South Pacific Command personal exchange. The family had spent the last six years down under. The fifteen year old Kat had come to view the Island Continent as home. Then everything had changed when her father was picked as the new commanding officer, receiving the rank of Lt. General, of the new combined forces base outside Angel Grove California. At first Kat was devastated she didn't want to leave Australia or her friends, not that she had much choice in the matter. The only thing that slightly softened the blow was that she's met Tommy in an online forum devoted to professional dance of all things. Tommy was a huge fan of ballroom dancing a passion Kat shared. Though as of yet she'd been unable to interest him in another form of dance she was equally interested in, ballet.

Once Kat arrived in Angel Grove she and Tommy had become inseparable, their friendship blossoming into young love. True Kat's parents were deeply worried that things were moving too fast. That Tommy might end up breaking her heart. Kat told them their fears were groundless. Tommy was a great guy. Furthermore he was an honorable young man who would never take advantage of Kat or anyone else. Her parents hoped she was right.

Like his girlfriend Kat, Tommy was always a bit of an outcast. Unlike Kat his status was by choice. Tommy usually preferred to keep people at arm's length. Tommy's behavior wasn't because he was antisocial nothing could be further from the truth. Tommy had a secret one only his paternal grandfather had known. Tommy had special abilities. He'd had them his entire life. Since he could walk Tommy knew the truth of people, who they were inside. It was almost like he could read minds in some instances. As he matured Tommy found his reflexes were far in advance of his peers. He had a six sense that let him anticipate danger. No matter how hard Tommy denied his true nature his powers, for lack of a better term, continued to manifest. Only with the help of his grandfather an experienced medicine man had Tommy controlled his abilities. Tommy's grandfather had taught him thought control through deep mediation. The day his grandfather died prove doubly disastrous. Tommy lost control of himself releasing a wave of unknown energy that had wrecked his room. When Tommy awake after passing out he was appalled by what he saw. That night Tommy vowed he'd suppress his powers no matter what. He knew he couldn't risk an episode such as occurred the day of his grandfather's passing again. There was always the chance he'd hurt some innocent person next time, a chance he was unwilling to take. He'd never live with himself if he harmed or put another in danger. The burden was his and his alone and must remain so.

At another booth several tables away sat a group of five friends: Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Adam Park, Billy Cranston and Aisha Campbell. Collectively the group were known as "Triple A" or pejoratively by their fellow students as "Teen Dream", because of their cheerfulness and their perfect student reputations. Today however their unofficial leader Jason was acting nothing like a good role for teens everywhere. Jason was in a foul mood following an unexpected defeat during martial arts class earlier that day. Glaring over at the oblivious Tommy, Jason grumbled.

"I can't believe he beat me, an upstart no less. How could I have lost?"

"Jeez Jason lighten up." Kimberly said.

"Yeah we all have up and downs." Aisha said.

"The girls have a point Jason." Billy said sheepishly.

"Better luck next time." Adam offered.

"I don't need luck." Jason scoffed dismissively. "It was a fluke, a once in a lifetime occurrence."

"Good then let's eat." Kimberly said.

"You guys don't care I got humiliated in front of everyone this morning, including my father do you?" Jason said incredulous.

"I wouldn't exactly call it being humiliated." Billy said. "You put up a great fight."

"C'mon people forget it. What's done is done." Adam said seeing Jason's anger boiling over.

Adam had known Jason practically his entire life, ever since Adam's family had moved to Angel Grove from Hong Kong when he was five. Jason was a great guy however he had major anger management problems. Worse Jason's often supressed rage lead him to hold grudges that eventually exploded into full-fledged confrontations often when least expected. While never overtly violent Adam had found himself getting between Jason and the target of Jason's wrath on more than one occasion. Adam wondered at times what would happen someday if he was unable to intervene in a timely fashion. Would Jason physical attack the other party? Nah, Jason was one of the good guys no matter his fiery temper.

"I'm out of here, see you later." Jason said darting away from the booth.

"Jason please wait." Kim pleaded.

"Jason come back!" Aisha shouted.

Jason waved his friends off shooting Tommy a withering stare on his way by Jason hurried out of the Youth Center. Jason barely noticed the oddly dressed, bearded man he literally bumped into on the sidewalk outside the building. "Sorry sir," Jason mumbled continuing on his way.

"What an, intense young man." Obi-wan observed, shrugging he made his way inside.

Inside the Youth Center Kat looked at Tommy an expression of concern etched on her face. "Guess he didn't take kindly to you beating him, huh? Maybe we should avoid him and his friends for the next little while?"

"Don't worry Katherine." Tommy said. Tommy always called Kat by her full name. It was one of his gentlemanly traits she loved. "Jason's a hothead but in his heart he's okay."

"If you're sure," Kat said biting his lower lip. "He seemed really mad."

"I'm sure." Tommy said with a smile stroking her hand reassuringly. "I've known Jason since we were both kids. His anger stems from a desire to be excel, to be the best. I, we have nothing to fear from him."

"I hope you're right." Kat said. "I'm not close with many people here yet. Last thing I need is enemies."

"A sweet girl like you can't make enemies. It'll never happen." Tommy said releasing Kat's hands.

Kat blushed. "I have to use the washroom. I'll be right back." Kat said leaving the booth.

"I'll be here." Tommy said sipping on his chocolate milkshake.

Obi-wan was taken aback by the sheer amount of raw, untapped Force potential he sensed upon entering the Youth Center. He hadn't felt anything similar in ages. Ignoring the attention he was drawing from the staff and clientele Obi-wan made his way further into the establishment.

A plump, curly haired man of about forty clad in a bright Hawaiian shirt and apron approached Obi-wan. "Can I help you Mr.?"

"Kenobi," Obi-wan said performing the same gesture he had on Bulk & Skull. "What is your name my good man?"

"Ernest Houzer, all the kids call me Ernie for short." Ernie said mesmerized.

"The five young people over yonder," Obi-wan said indicating the two booths occupied by Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Kim and Adam. "Do you know them?"

"I do." Ernie replied simply.

"Are they what you'd termed 'good kids'?"

"Those five, they are the best. They always lend a helping hand, even when I haven't asked. Billy, the brown haired guy with glasses, its' almost as if he can sense when I'm down he always cheers me up."

"Tell me Ernie how you known them long?"

"Since they were kids," Ernie answered.

"Thank you Ernie, you have been most helpful. Go have a wonderful day." Obi-wan said dismissing Ernie with another way of his hand. Obi-wan had wanted to pick Ernie's brain longer however the insistent beeping of the silver power bracelet encircling his right wrist demanded his undivided attention. Ducking into an unoccupied corner booth he answered the call. "Obi-wan here, what is it Alpha?"

"Obi-wan thank goodness you answered," stated the mildly annoying voice of the service droid Alpha Five. "Rita has made her move. She's sent down a squadron of Putty Patrollers. They are attacking the local military base. No doubt Rita is testing the capabilities of the planetary defense forces, Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi."

"Calm down Alpha, transport the five young humans sitting next to me along with myself to the Command Center on my mark, mark." Obi-wan ordered knowing there wasn't a moment to lose.

An instant later the five young people and Obi-wan were engulfed in surges of energy and deposited haphazardly in the central chamber on the Command Center. Surveying their surroundings in confusion the teenagers shakily regained their footing. Obi-wan get back on his feet first however. Dusting off his robes he directed his attention at Alpha. Who was manning the teleportation control unit on the left edge of the large, circular chamber.

"Really Alpha you must work on your teleportation skills." Obi-wan scolded. "The new recruits could have been harmed by that, rather jarring landing."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, my sincere apologies Obi-wan," Alpha said. "When I get nervous my operating skills become sloppy, and right now I'm very nervous."

"Understandable, my little friend," Obi-wan said walking over and gripping Alpha's shoulder reassuringly. "Worry not, everything shall be fine."

"I hope your right Obi-wan." Alpha said hugging Obi-wan as a child would embrace an adult.

"Um excuse us." Kim said waving her hand. "Sorry to intrude on your ah personal moment. Where are we?"

"And who exactly are you two?" Billy asked adjusting his glass which had been knocked off his nose in the fall.

"Yeah and why have you, kidnapped us?" Aisha added for lack of a more appropriate term.

"We didn't kidnap you, well not exactly." Obi-wan said making his way towards the startled group.

"Don't come any closer." Tommy said falling into a typical martial arts defensive stance. "I'm warning you I can defend myself."

Obi-wan smiled. "I know you can, Tommy Oliver. In fact you all are very capable of defending yourselves from nearly all manner of threat. Which is why…"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Tommy said.

"The same way you can anticipate your opponent's movements during a physical altercation Tommy, or you Adam can sense the moods of others, or you Aisha can discern the needs of natural thins, or you Kimberly can know precisely how to exploit subtle differences in air currents during your gymnastic routines, or you Billy can picture the internal workings of all things mechanical in your mind." Obi-wan explained. "We are the same, you five and I. We all possess a strong, natural connection with the Force."

"Well put my dear friend Obi-wan." The voice of Zordon said, his bald visage appearing in the large tube that dominated one side of the room.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Tommy said his stance relaxing.

"Did somebody slip something into my drink?" Adam wondered aloud.

"If they did you're not alone." Tommy said.

"I want off this ride." Aisha said.

"Do not be distressed by my appearance new recruits." Zordon said in his booming voice. "What you see is the projection created by a holographic interface."

"Intriguing," Billy whistled in spite of his trepidation. "A fully functional, true three dimensional projector with integrated, personal interface, the technology needed to achieve such is beyond stupendous. You guys can't be from Earth." Billy finished glancing from Obi-wan & Alpha back to Zordon's hologram.

"Correct," Zordon said. "We are refuges from a long dead galactic civilization called the Grand Republic. Ten thousand years ago our peoples, for the Republic was a political and social unit made up of my diverse species, fought a coalition of fearsome invaders from another galaxy called the Space Monsters led by a power mad tyrant named Ivan Ooze. Our forces were betrayed from within by a corrupt Senator name Palpatine who struck a power sharing agreement with Ooze and seduced several of our greatest champions over to his cause. Obi-wan and I with the assistance of Alpha One are all that remain of the protectors of the Republic, the once famous Jedi Order. We Jedi skilled in utilizing the Force, a talent you all possess, spearheaded the charge against the Space Monsters leading the droid armies of the Republic to countless victories before Palpatine's treachery. The Jedi Order was made up of those naturally gifted in the manipulation of the Force, a natural energy field that binds all known matter, who selflessly devote ourselves to the defense and betterment of society. Overtime however several Jedi became disillusioned with being guardians of peace. These dissidents contended Jedi should rule not serve. Amongst them was a vaunted Jedi High Master who later took the name Darth Plagueis. Declaring himself the first of a new breed, the Sith, he was expelled from the Jedi Order. Darh Plagueis then covertly sought out those who would embrace his dark teachings, including Senator Palpatine who he took as an apprentice. Secretly taking the moniker Darth Sidious, Palpatine learned all he could from Plagueis before murdering his mentor reportedly while Plagueis slept. Now the undisputed dark lord of the Sith Sidious set about converting others to his cause and laying the ground work for the elimination of the Jedi Order. Only Obi-wan, I and a select few survived the purge, through sheer luck more than anything. Rallying what little support we had left the two of us tricked our enemies into a trap here on Earth, utterly defeating them. However our victory was far from complete. I was mortally injured during the final battle leaving me confined to a permeant stasis field and we were only able to seal the leadership away, not destroy them. Now two groups have escaped, one led by Darth Sidous and other by the Space Witch Rita Repulsa one of Ooze's most feared lieutenants. Earthlings we require your assistance. You must protect your world, take up the fallen mental of the Jedi."

"I'm sorry but this all sounds crazy." Kim said in disbelief.

"I assure you we are deadly serious." Obi-wan said.

"Alpha show the Earthlings what is happening at the military base outside Angel Grove." Zordon stated.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said punching up a live feed of the carnage on the overhead view screen adjacent to Zordon's image.

The five teens watched in horror as twenty grey colored Putty Patrollers wreaked havoc. The creatures were destroying everything in their path. The military could seemingly do nothing against them. Bullets, bombs all had limited effect. Several military personal had been tossed aside by the Putty Patrollers, a few weren't moving indicating they were either hurt badly or had died.

"How awful," Kim gasped.

"We have to do something." Adam said. "People are getting hurt."

"The soldiers don't stand a chance against those things, do they?" Aisha asked Obi-wan.

"Frankly, they have no chance. The combustion operated weaponry cannot penetrate the Putty Patrollers' skin. Rita's soldiers are merciless." Obi-wan said sadly.

"My girlfriend Kathrine, her dad is the commandeering office on base." Tommy said his eyes growing wide. "I can't allow him to be killed by those things."

"Agreed, if it is within our power we must stop them," Billy agreed.

"What do we do? How do we stop this?" Tommy asked Zordon desperation in his voice.

"You must become Power Rangers, the first Jedi rank. In essence you shall be trainees." Zordon informed the teens. "First however you must agree to the following terms. Terms you must hereby adhere to or we will not train you in the use of the Force. A Jedi must be pure of heart. A Jedi seeks not power for the sake of power only to do good. A Jedi lives to serve the greater good. A Jedi defends the weak. A Jedi corrects injustice wherever it is found. A Jedi never strikes out in anger. Jedi never uses the Force for personal gain. A Jedi must control their emotions at all times. Most importantly a Jedi never gives up rather a Jedi always finds a way. Do you pledge yourself to these values and the cause of servitude represented within?"

"I do." The teens said in unison.

"Good, to the traditional oath I move you add an additional stipulation." Obi-wan said.

"What would that be Obi-wan?" Zordon asked.

"Considering Jedi have never existed in the history of this world. I think it best if our young charges maintain their anonymity. Meaning outside of Ranger mode they should strictly curtail the use of their Force abilities, at least publically" Obi-wan said.

"What say you young Jedi?" Zordon said. The teens nodded their heads in agreement, knowing it would be safer for their families if their true identities remained hidden. "Obi-wan give Alpha the Power Coins. Alpha configure the morphers then bestow them upon the Earthlings."

Obi-wan handed the Power Coins to Alpha who carefully placed each inside a silver bracelet like device nearly identical to the device Obi-wan wore on his right hand. Alpha then handed each bracelet to one of the teens. "Put these on please." Alpha instructed.

"Rangers you will require much training to hone your emerging skills, however at present these must suffice. Behold your Power Coins use them to enter an enhanced biomechanical state during which your body transforms itself into an armored variant incredibly resistant, though not impervious to damage. In your altered state you powers are greatly enhanced to the point you can perform seemingly impossible feats. Be forewarned you cannot maintain such a high level of performance indefinitely. The higher your level of exertion the shorter the amount of time you'll be able to spend in your armored form, especially early in your training. Now hold up your morphers and repeat after me the phrase 'Power Coin activate'." Zordon instructed.

The five humans did as instructed. Following a multicolored cascade of light five armored warriors stood in their stead. All were practically identical in design. They each had white gloves, boots, belts along with a white diamond shaped pattern across their chests and black visor baring helmets with silver colored lips & chins. The remainder of each Ranger's uniform was a of a different color scheme. Tommy was green, Billy was blue, Adam was purple, and Aisha was yellow while Kim wore pink.

"Wicked," Kim said inspecting her gloved hand.

"That's certainly a new twist." Obi-wan said quirking an eyebrow at Kim's unusual color.

"The universe is full of mysteries my old friend." Zordon chuckled. "Obi-wan take our new Rangers to the armoury."

"Wait you guys also have an armoury?" Aisha said in awe.

"Of course," Obi-wan said as if it were the most natural thing. "How else could we train new recruits like you or defend this planet?"

"How foolish of me," Aisha said sarcastically Obi-wan didn't seem to notice.

Five minutes later the Rangers and Obi-wan were transported by Alpha back to the control room outfit with blasters and lightsabers. "Remember what I told you." Obi-wan said.

"Do not use the blades unless absolutely necessary, stick to unarmed combat and if need be use your blasters. You lack the proper training required for safe lightsaber combat." The Rangers said recalling Obi-wan's mini lecture.

"Good, remember we'll be a right here monitoring the battle. If we think you're in over your heads we'll either pull you out, or I'll be there in a heartbeat to assist whichever option the situation warrants." Obi-wan said.

"May the Force protect you Rangers." Zordon and Obi-wan said as Alpha sent the Rangers towards their first challenge. Billy waved before the group vanished in a shower of multicolored light.

"I hope they're ready." Obi-wan said.

Angel Grove Park

Jason made his way down the walking trail. Absentmindedly he kicked a stick out of his way. His anger had yet to subside. He couldn't believe Tommy Oliver had broken his yearlong undefeated streak, in front of his family and friends no less! Making matters worse his vanquisher Tommy had only enrolled in the program over the summer. Within three months Tommy had overcome all challengers, including Jason himself. It wasn't right! Unlike Tommy martial arts was Jason's life not some damn second rate hobby. He could still see the deep disappointment in his father's eyes. Jason's knew his father had great dreams for him. Dreams that included Jason representing his country at the Olympic Games someday then going on to become a professional mix martial arts champion. Part of the reason Jason was reluctant to return home was because he knew his father would be waiting there ready to berate him over his unexpected loss. Jason didn't think he could deal with his father's disapproval right now.

After his mother had died three years ago Jason found himself the sole focus, though he often bitterly thought obsession, of his father. Ignoring Jason's sister his father placed all his hopes and for the future on his son. Jason highly suspected it was because his father had been a one time Olympic Wrestling prospect forced to bow out of the trials because of a devastating knee injury. Most people felt the older Lee was living vicariously through the exploits of the younger.

Pausing Jason picked up a fist sized rock after making sure he was truly alone he tossed the stone into the air. The rock never impacted the ground. Using the power of his mind Jason held the object in midair, slowly rotating it.

"Impressive, for one lacking formal training in the ways of the Force," Darth Vader said stepping out from behind a tree onto the path in front of the bewildered young man. "Tell me boy do you even know what you are?"

"Who are you?" Jason asked the rock now free of his control hit the ground with a dull thud.

Vader appeared before Jason not in his typical armored form rather the dark lord cloaked himself in a carefully constructed illusion, a thought form. Projected into Jason's mind was the image of a tall, broad shouldered, square jawed, short haired blonde man with piercing blue eyes wearing a black business suit & tie. The man remained Jason of the well-dressed, semi-sophisticated thugs who populated old gangster movies.

"My name is Darth Vader." Vader said. "I am like you boy."

"Meaning," Jason bluffed hoping against hope the stranger hadn't witnessed his playtime with the stone.

Without apparent effort Vader used the Force to rip a tree on the other said of the trail out of the ground. The uprooted tree hovered towards Vader and Jason. "Meaning I can train you, if you so desire." Vader finished gently touching the floating tree with his right index. The tree exploded into splinters which flew back across the trail landing in a neat pile, not one speck falling near Vader or Jason. Vader accomplished all this without ever taking his eyes off Jason's own. "What you've just witnessed is an exceedingly minor demonstration of my power. What say you Jason Lee do you desire to use your gift become powerful in the Force as I am, or not?"

"More than anything," Jason whispered after the initial shock of Vader's demomstration had worn off.

"Very well than see me as I am." Vader said dropping his illusion.

"How," Jason said mouth agape.

"A thought form simply put an elaborate force based illusion." Vader said nonchalantly. "Crafting such an illusion is a simple thing for those skilled in the Force like me."

"Your powers Darth Vader are, amazing." Jason whispered more impressed than ever.

"Come with me boy fulfil your destiny Jason Lee met the master of our order the supreme Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious." Vader said hiking up the trail beckoning Jason to follow. Jason needed no further encouragement.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

I do not own Stars Wars and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

May The Force Protect You: Episode Three – First Battle

By Celgress

NATO Base outside Angel Grove, afternoon

The Blue Ranger smashed his fist effortlessly through a Putty Patroller. The grey, stone like alien's torso shattered under his casual assault. Blue Ranger examined his fist then the remains of the creature in awe.

"Either we're much stronger than before or these things are extremely fragile." Blue Ranger declared.

"I'd say its' the latter." Purple Ranger said kneeling beside several brutalized soldiers checking their vitals. "The troops stationed here were well trained and equipped yet these creatures mowed them down as if they were nothing. Without our enhanced abilities and armor we'd have no doubt shared their fate."

Pink Ranger delivered a roundhouse kick to a Putty Patroller's stomach breaking apart the alien. She then performed a backflip followed by a midair heel kick to another Putty Patroller's head decapitating it. Next she rolled aside avoiding an attack from three more of the relentless creatures. All this transpired in under thirty seconds.

"I've never felt so, energized." Pink Ranger stated enthusiastically hopping to her feet.

"Tell me about it." Yellow Ranger said shattering two Putty Patrollers at once using a double jumping kick.

Green Ranger kneed a Putty Patroller then smashed two more of the aliens' heads together before monkey flipping a fourth which came running towards him, into a nearby wall. "If these are the best Rita Repulsa has to offer she isn't much of a threat." Green Ranger said staring at the crushed Putty Patrollers with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"Yeah we should move onto that Darth Sidious guy after we finish mopping these creeps up." Yellow agreed.

Moon Fortress now under the control of Rita Repulsa's forces

"How dare those upstart brats downplay my evilness? Don't they know who I am? Haven't Zordon or Obi-wan told them? The nerve of some inferior species," Rita fumed peering through the high powered telescope in the main observation tower. Rita abandoned the mechanism pacing back and forth through the large chamber she continued her rant. Her assembled minions watched in terror utterly intimidated by her wrath. "I'll show those primitive monkeys! They'll rue the day they insulted me!"

"I shall destroy them on your behalf my queen." King Sphinx proclaimed boldly steeping forward from the pack on cringing Space Monsters.

Rita's expression brightened. "Splendid, at least one of my followers possesses a backbone. Go King Sphinx make mincemeat out of those snotty nosed punks!"

"At once my Queen, it shall be my honor." King Sphinx said bowing low at the waist before vanishing in a splash of yellow and black energy.

"I'll accompany him as backup my Queen." Goldar said stepping forward with a bow of his own.

"Hold it right there Goldie." Rita snapped.

"My Queen," Goldar said in confusion.

"You had your chance. This is King Sphinx's operation now. I won't let you ride his coattails." Rita said. "You're staying here with the rest of us."

"But my," Goldar began to protest.

"No buts," Rita said cutting him off. "You stay here that is final."

"I obey my Queen." Goldar grumbled rejoining the others.

"That's more like it." Rita said with satisfaction. "Now the fun really begins." Rita turned back towards the telescope.

NATO Base

"Are you alright sir?" Green Ranger asked helping the commanding officer Lt. General Bernard Hillard to his feet.

The middle aged career military man cleaned the dirt off his otherwise immaculate uniform. "Thank you son," Lt. General Hillard said his blonde mustache bristling. "We were in quite the pickle. What division are you with? Wait, who exactly are you people?" Lt. General Hillard asked finally noticing the odd appearance of his rescuers. "Are you from a science fiction convention perhaps?"

"Um well we're." Green Ranger stammered.

"Speak up boy I haven't all day." Lt. General Hillard said impatiently.

"We're the Power Rangers." Pink Ranger said verbally stepping in.

"You're the what," Lt. General Hillard said.

"Power Rangers, a rank of Jedi" Yellow Ranger said.

"Jedi," Lt. General Hillard repeated rolling the word around on his tongue. "Sounds like a Japanese car or maybe the latest smart phone. You can't be serious? Aren't you five a tad old to be playing dress up?"

"Hey," Yellow said offended.

Thinking fast and using his extensive knowledge of science fiction Blue Ranger invented what he hoped was a good cover story. "We're young warriors from a faraway galactic civilization. We're here to protect your world."

"You're here to protect us, alright from who or what?" Lt. General Hillard ask sceptically

"Rangers I am King Sphinx general of Rita Repulsa's army your time is up," Roared King Sphinx appearing in a flash of yellow and black light.

"From that," Purple Ranger said pointing at the massive form of King Sphinx.

"Die Jedi scum!" King Sphinx said throwing a series of fireballs at the Power Rangers.

While the other four avoided contact with the projectiles Green Ranger knocked Lt. General Hillard to the ground shielding the older man with his body. "Sorry sir." Green Ranger said weakly.

"Get off me you damn fool." Lt. General Hillard said scrambling to his feet.

"Sorry sir," Green Ranger apologized. "I think you better leave sir things are getting ugly, ah uglier."

"Alright, but remember this is my base. Don't let this clown damage it to badly, understand?" Lt. General Hillard said heading towards the relative safety of an undamaged building.

"Understood sir," Green Ranger said throwing a salute.

The Yellow and Pink Rangers dropkicked King Sphinx bouncing off the monster who showed no ill effect from their attack. Next the Purple and Blue Rangers delivered a double flying punch to King Sphinx's head. Laughing the huge monster shrugged the latest attack off.

"Is that the best you've got?" King Sphinx taunted.

Upholstering their blasters all five Power Rangers blasted King Sphinx causing an intense flash of light. If not for their visors built in light dampening affect they'd have been temporarily blinded. When the light faded away King Sphinx stood before them once again no the worse for wear.

"No way," Pink Ranger said in shock.

"How is he still standing?" Yellow Ranger wondered aloud.

"Foolish young Jedi," King Sphinx laughed deeply. "You're pitiful powers can't stop me. Come now prepare to meet the Force."

"Only one option left." Green Ranger said holstering his blaster with one hand, unclipping the lightsaber from his belt with the other. Clumsily activating the weapon on the second try with a snap hiss Green Ranger was momentarily fascinated by the humming shaft of emerald light. Remembering there was a battle to fight Green Ranger shook himself out of his reflective state. Imitating him the other Power Rangers were soon brandishing their own lightsabers, Pink Ranger's lightsaber shared her unusual color sense, over Obi-wan's and Zordon's heated objections ringing through their helmets. Screaming their wordless battle cry the Power Rangers leapt towards King Sphinx. Unsheathing a thick, shimmering, silver scimitar the monster readied for combat.

"Watch out," Obi-wan's voice frantically warned over the communication channel. "He's wielding a pure cortosis blade! You're lightsabers will temporarily short out if they are brought into direct contact with it. It could also possibly penetrate your force armor with as little as a single hit. Avoid his blade at all costs, repeat avoid his blade."

Obi-wan's warning came too late. Green Ranger's lightsaber blocked a brutal strike from King Sphinx's scimitar. The contact shorted out the emitter in a shower of green sparks. The power of the blow sent Green Ranger to the ground. Only a quick dive and slash across the belly of King Sphinx by Purple Ranger saved Green Ranger's life. Squealing in pain King Sphinx backhanded both rangers out of his way.

"So you can be hurt." Pink Ranger said noting the deep horizontal burn running across King Sphinx's torso.

"Accursed fools I'll teach you manners." King Sphinx said clutching his damaged stomach with his left hand.

"I doubt it." Blue Ranger declared speeding towards the enraged monster. At the last possible second Blue Ranger dived between King Sphinx's legs deeply penetrating the monster's right thigh just above the knee with his blue blade. King Sphinx fell to one knee screaming in agony being neither fast nor flexible enough to avoid the blow.

"Queen Rita I implore you pity your humble servant grant me the power to crush these pests." King Sphinx pleaded towards the heavens.

"Now what," Pink Ranger said.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we won't like it." Purple Ranger said.

Moon Fortress

"Ancient power of evil I Rita Repulsa beseech you make my monster grow." Rita said looking through her telescope. The red gem atop her half-moon like scepter blazed with fiery light. A stream of intense red energy shot from the gem stone towards Earth.

NATO Base

When the energy stream impacted King Sphinx something strange happened; first the monster's wounds were healed second King Sphinx grew to enormous size. The rangers couldn't believe their eyes. King Sphinx had grown into a super-sized horror literally.

"Oh boy," Yellow Ranger gasped.

"Zordon, Obi-wan you guys have any ideas how we can cut this overgrown monster down to size?" Green Ranger said.

"We thought you'd never ask." Obi-wan said.

Suddenly the Power Rangers each found themselves in a cockpit. "Rangers," Zordon's voice said. "These are your Zords."

"Wicked," Pink Ranger said.

"We shall walk you through the synchronization process by which your five Dino Zords join together into the Dino Mega Zord. The completed Mega Zord is the only way by which you can achieve victory over such a large foe." Zordon lectured. "Now listen carefully Rangers."

Following Zordon's instructions the Power Rangers fused their five Zords together in the following sequence. Green Ranger's Dino Zord served as the body, Pink Ranger's Pterodactyl Zord formed the head, Purple Ranger's Mastodon Zord became the right arm while Yellow Ranger's Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord became the left arm and finally Blue Ranger's Triceratops Zord formed the legs. The Power Rangers were then deposited in a common command cockpit located in the body where several of the Zords intersected.

"Wow," Blue Ranger said admiring the technological sophistication of the setup.

"Using your Dino Mega Zord won't save you Power Rangers." King Sphinx said. "Behold the true extent of my power."

King Sphinx rapidly flapped his wings. Catching the Power Rangers off guard the whirlwind generated picked the Dino Mega Zord up and flung the robot three blocks away into a building. Using their controls the Power Rangers righted the Dino Mega Zord. King Sphinx landed next to them unleashing a barrage of fire balls which staggered the Dino Mega Zord.

"We're getting slaughtered." Purple Ranger said in the cockpit.

"I know." Green Ranger said in frustration.

"Beating this guy is proving much harder the second time around." Blue Ranger said.

"I have an idea." Green Ranger said putting his hands on the interface and letting the Force flow through him. "Touch your interfaces. Allow the Force to guide your actions."

"Are you serious?" Pink Ranger said.

"Remember what they told us back at the Command Center. Our connection with the Force it guides us, makes us strong, better at what we do. We're sitting in the cockpit of essentially a Jedi weapon. The Jedi must have integrated such concepts as Force use into their technology. Trust your instincts." Green Ranger said.

"I sure hope your right." Pink Ranger said following his instructions.

King Sphinx readied his scimitar for the killing blow. Raising it high overhead King Sphinx grinned manically. This was it he had won. These new Jedi would soon by only an unpleasant memory, a minor footnote in the Space Monsters annals of universal conquest. He had made his Queen proud. No doubt he'd be richly rewarded. Perhaps Rita would even let him rule by her side he thought. Lord Zedd was lost after all he'd make a suitable substitute. Giddy at the possibility he grasped the hilt of his weapon with both hands.

Striking downward with tremendous power King Sphinx found his downward momentum unexpectedly blocked by the Dino Mega Zord! Growling the monster pushed downward with renewed effort, but made no progress. Slowly the Dino Mega get fully up all the while using it's hands to hold King Sphinx's arms at bay. Delivering a head butt and double knee strikes to the gut the robot pushed the monster away.

"Enough, you won't further humiliate me Earthlings! I am King Sphinx! I'll kill you!" King Sphinx bellowed consumed by blind rage he charged towards the Dino Mega Zord holding his scimitar high overhead. Unsheathing with it's left hand it's three pronged metal sword crackling with powerful energies the Dino Mega Zord stepped forward swinging low. The blade slipped under King Sphinx's guard striking him below the ribcage. The momentum of the strike coupled with King Sphinx's own charge allowed the sword to bisect the monster cleanly in half. "I've,,, failed!?" King Sphinx croaked in disbelief his two halves hitting the ground exploding in spectacular fashion on contact.

"Guys we did, we won." Pink Ranger said in disbelief herself.

Moon Fortress

"No, those brats destroyed King Sphinx!" Rita wailed.

The other Space Monsters were in a similar state of despair at the news of their fearsome general's demise. Only Goldar greeted the news with happiness though he did his best to conceal the fact. With King Sphinx gone the coveted position of general was now his. Maybe he should send Zordon and his followers a fruit basket he thought allowing himself a small smirk.

Command Center

"Rangers you did well." Zordon said from his display.

"Yes I must admit your first outing was, rather impressive." Obi-wan said.

The Power Rangers celebrated jumping around and high fiving each other. Obviously pleased by both their victory and the praise they'd received. It had been an extraordinary day for the five young people from Angel Grove.

"Rest now, tomorrow your formal training in the use of force abilities and lightsaber combat shall commence." Zordon said. "Farewell for now."

"May the Force protect you." Obi-wan and Zordon said as Alpha sent the teens on their way.

Darth Sidious' Mansion outside Angel Grove

"I already told you I want it, the power lord Vader promised me." Jason said impatiently.

"Patience my young friend, you must have patience" Darth Sidious said leaning back in a wicker chair Darth Vader standing to his right side arms crossed. "Power Coins are a rare and accordingly valuable resource why should I waste one on you? Convince me, as you have my apprentice, that you're the ideal candidate."

"What must I do lord Sidious?" Jason said realizing anger would get him nowhere. "How can I prove myself beyond doubt?"

"Through a single act of commitment to the Dark Side," Darth Sidious answered his sickly yellow eyes shone from within the deep shadows cast by the heavy hood of his black robe.

"Tell me the act and I'll do it." Jason said with conviction.

"You shall recognize the act when it is upon you. The Dark Side will guide you. When it is done return here, this will be waiting. Remember tell no one what has transpired here today, or forfeit your chance at greatness." Darth Sidious said producing the power coin from deep within a hidden pocket of his robe. The coin glittered temptingly with dark light. It seemed to whisper I'm here take me. Snatch me from the old man's boney hands, do it don't let him stop you. Claim your destiny. Jason's mouth virtually watered. Breaking the spell with a shake of his head Jason said.

"Very well I'll return when the time is right. Until then I take my leave of you both my future masters." Jason bowing low he then left the mansion.

"Lord Vader you have chosen well." Darth Sidious said placing the power coin back within his robe. "I can sense the rage building within him. He is already tainted by darkness. He has the makings of a fine acolyte, perhaps one day something more."

"Thank you my master." Vader said basking in his superior's adulation while secretly plotting Sidious own end, and how Jason Lee Scott might figure in said end. Behind his mask Vader smiled.

To Be Continued.


End file.
